


cigarette quartet

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Kinktober day 11 fill; sex pollen.Slade returns home to find his son and the two boyfriends they share enjoying a little recreational sex pollen.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: DC and Marvel Kinktober Fills





	cigarette quartet

It's not particularly difficult finding where his boyfriend, son, and son's boyfriend have gone off to; Slade just follows the surprisingly sweet smelling smoke. He and his son 'share' boyfriends, more of a thing that happened through a series of events than any real agreement. Sometimes Jason is his boyfriend, sometimes Dick is, and sometimes Slade is in the dog house for something or other. 

He's not exactly sure what he was expecting to find but it wasn't to wander into the den to find Dick and Jason very passionately making out. Slade and his son may share boyfriends but they've never "crossed wires", so to speak. This is not surprising but definitely unexpected. The sexual tension between Dick and Jason has been too thick from the beginning for this to be surprising. Joey just sits off to the side, watching them with great interest and smoking- _something_. 

"What are you doing?" Slade asks. Joey looks up at him curiously before offering him whatever it is they've hand rolled. It's not from Slade's tobacco stash, that's for sure. He takes it and gives it a whiff. "What is this?" 

Joey makes air quotation marks first. 

""Sex pollen"," he signs. Okay, that's not what Slade expected, either. 

"Did you drug Dick and Jason?" he asks. Joey gives him an annoyed look. 

"That's more your MO, pops," he signs. "Jason brought it home. Guess it was a gift from Poison Ivy. It sounded like fun." So here they are getting high in Slade a den. That checks out. He takes a drag off it and surprisingly, he doesn't immediately feel the effects fade. With his metabolism as vicious as it is, getting high isn't typically something he can do. Isley does know her shit, it seems. He hands it back and Joey grins a bit as he goes back to watching Dick and Jason. 

If you ask Slade, it's about damn time the two of them got on with it and with the fever that they're doing so, he's clearly right. He takes a seat in the armchair opposite Joey to watch. Dick is already a very passionate, and very _good_ , kisser so needless to say, the aphrodisiac is just making him more intense than usual. In response, Jason goes between vaguely dazed and blissed out and making an attempt to match Dick's energy. They're tangled tight together with Dick mostly in Jason's lap, hands threaded in his hair and tilting his head back against the couch. Jason grabs Dick whenever he can, grabbing handfuls of his ass or waist or just trying to hold on to his shirt. 

Joey passes him the blunt again and Slade takes it. While the effects are wearing off, it's not as quickly as most things do and the lingering smoke in the air help keep a low level buzz regardless. He slouches back to enjoy the show, idly rubbing his warming cunt through his sweatpants. Joey's already ahead of him, fingering himself with the hand not passing the joint which, unfortunately, being directly next to him means Slade has no choice but to notice. 

Dick pulls off suddenly and it's not without its effort. Jason has to catch his breath, both their mouths red and a little swollen just from the ferocity of it. After a moment, Dick seems to realise Slade is here now and grins at him drunkenly- whether on the kiss or the pollen, it doesn't really matter. 

"There you are, Slade," he murmurs with a happy sigh.

"You've been busy," Slade replies. Dick nods as he slouches into Jason happily and kisses his jaw and neck. They both look more than a little hot, something Slade's starting to feel too. 

"Our family therapist said breaking surface tension on an issue is like breaking down a dam; everything else just follows along," he says and he laughs a little. "Don't think this is what she meant but it's what we needed." 

"You- have a family therapist?" Slade asks mildly. Dick takes Jason's face in his hands to kiss him again and Jason growls back, getting a handful of Dick's shirt as he tries to arch into it. 

"Course," Dick says when they break apart again. "I had to twist Jason's arm to go with me but after everything we've been through, we needed it." He shifts himself in Jason's lap to properly mount him and hastily pulls his shirt off over his head. If this is what they've come to, Slade isn't sure therapy has gone quite as intended. 

"Careful, you might give him ideas," Joey signs sarcastically. Slade gives him a mild look. 

"We don't need family therapy," he says shortly. Joey gives him a look of disbelief. Dick perks up suddenly, turning back towards them even as Jason tentatively starts feeling out his flushed chest. He quickly grows more bold, though, palming Dick's chest and following the curves of his slim waist. 

"You two should kiss," he chirps. Slade stares at him. 

"My son," he says. Joey sputters suddenly at the realization of what Dick means. 

"Yeah!" Dick urges with a grin. Jason fumbles through unbuttoning Dick's pants. "Let's be honest, with all the swinging we do, you might as well have already anyways. Jason's mouth has been _all_ _over_ the place." 

"Definitely not how that works," Slade assures swiftly. He definitely doesn't want to think about kissing Jason after having given his son oral. "We're not doing that. We're blood related." 

"Jason and I are brothers," Dick points out. Jason is too distracted at the moment to really be a part of this conversation, not that he's interested anyways. He finally gets Dick's jeans open and Dick caresses his head fondly. There's almost a sort of feral neediness to Jason's actions, mouthing at Dick's chest as he pulls his achingly hard cock free. 

"Adopted," Slade says. The look Dick gives him tells him he's going to be in the doghouse again very soon if he's not careful. They might not like to hear it but the distinction is different. "You weren't around each other from the start. It's not the same." 

"You weren't consistently in my life until I was eighteen," Joey signs passively, words slurred from the joint in hand. Slade gives him a chilled look. Joey shrugs. Jason leaves several hickies along Dick's collar and neck and Dick moans vocally at the attention, threading both hands back in his hair to pull his face upwards for a kiss. 

"You're not serious," Slade says blandly. 

"No," Joey replies. "I just think you're a hypocrite. That's not new." Jason strokes Dick's cock slowly, urging another hot noise out of him and making him rut his hips in little circles. 

"Because I don't think kissing my son is going to solve our problems?" Slade says. Dick grabs a hold of the collar of Jason's shirt, pulling it up and eagerly helping him get it off. 

"Because you're totally fine getting off on two _brothers_ kissing but suddenly it's me and that's too far?" Joey signs irritably. Dick pushes Jason back, marveling at his broad chest and groping his pecs. Jason's face is red with heat and arousal and he whines when Dick teases his pert little fawn nipples. 

"The two _brothers_ in question I have relationships with _outside_ of- this," Slade scoffs. Joey barks a laugh. 

"And somehow, despite 'swinging', you still can't find the time for me," he replies. "Real charming, pops. You know what, maybe Dick is right. Maybe kissing will break the sexual tension between us." 

"There _isn't_ any sexual tension between us," Slade snaps. Dick reaches back towards them and Joey hands him the joint. He tilts Jason's head in one hand, bringing it to his lips so he can take a drag off it then ducking down to kiss him shortly after, sharing in the sweet smoke. Joey waves Slade off passively. 

"Whatever, pops," he signs. "You being in denial is nothing new." _He's not in denial._

"How about," Dick hums, taking a drag for himself. "We play a game instead?" Jason pulls Dick against him, pulling him off his knees to yank his jeans down further and growling impatiently as he tries to get them off. Dick just groans in reply, not doing much to help him along. 

"I'm guessing this game is supposed to help somehow," Slade says dryly. Dick pushes one of Jason's arms off him and climbs out of his lap. Jason huffs in annoyance as they break contact but he's briefly sedated by Dick pushing off his pants and briefs. He gestures Jason up and hastily, he gets to his feet, quickly shucking off his own jeans. Of course, he's just as hard, his thick cock standing upright against his belly and leaking generous precum. When Dick walks away from him, coming to sit between Slade's knees, Jason makes a displeased noise. It takes him a moment but eventually, Jason wanders over to Joey, mimicking the position and making himself comfortable between his legs. 

Dick hands Slade the joint before pulling the waistband of his sweats down, shimmying them enough out of the way so he can press a hot, slick kiss against his erect clit. The sudden contact makes Slade jolt and the realization that he's far more sensitive than usual strikes him. Dick licks and kisses and sucks at it needily, gripping Slade's thighs firm in his hands as he ruts at the air. Slade rumbled a satisfied noise. Joey is quicker to shuck his own jeans off, groaning when Jason immediately stuffs his face into his dripping cunt to eat him out with that feral want Dick wound up in him. 

"Always have I wanted to," Dick hums, licking his lips as he rubs Slade's clit with his thumb. "Fuck Jason's big, _strong_ thighs." Jason groans loudly and in response, so does Joey. Dick buries his mouth in Slade's slick pussy, his eyes fluttering closed briefly in pure bliss at the taste. Slade grabs a handful of his hair. Jason pulls back enough to speak, Joey's thick slick stringing to his mouth as he does. 

"Always wanted to suck Dick off after he's fucked Slade," he murmurs. Dick rumbles a loud, aroused noise and his hips twitch. The three of them are definitely feeling the effects more than Slade is but Slade can't say it's not working on him at all, either. 

"I always wanted to let Slade and Joey spit roast me," Dick says. "Watch them make out as they fuck me raw." Slade's skin jumps a little. 

"Fuck, yeah," Jason groans in agreement. 

"Always," Joey signs and he has to stop briefly to shudder as Jason plunges right back in to his hungry eating. "Fuck. Always wanted to let you two fuck me at once and make you lick the cum out of me after." 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Dick rasps. He finally touches himself, reaching down with one hand to stroke his cock as he mouths and laps Slade's clit again. 

"Always wanted to watch Joey ride Slade's face while Dick fucks him," Jason says. Joey rumbles a sound but it's hard to tell at this point what it's actually for. Slade digs his fingers rougher into Dick's scalp and Dick noses his clit briefly before leaning up to kiss his stomach. He looks up at him, eyes hooded and face flushed hot. 

"Come on, Slade," he encourages. "You never think about Joey when you're looking at all the hickies he leaves on us?" 

"No," Slade replies stubbornly. Dick mouths at his skin, following the coarse trail of white hairs up his navel. He brings a hand down his stomach and brushes his clit before carding his fingers through Slade's slick folds. 

"Come on," Dick urges in a low, husky voice. "It would be so hot to watch you eat your son out until he cries." If that's not enough, hearing Joey moan like he _likes_ that idea is worse. Slade betrays nothing- perhaps too much nothing. 

"You can blame it all on the pollen later," Jason says, a thought that's likely crossed his own mind already. "Just a kiss."

"Just _one_ kiss," Dick agrees, arching up to kiss Slade so sweet and warm. Slade side eyes Joey who, honestly, is too interested in Jason at the moment to really offer his opinion. Not that Joey hasn't made his position perfectly clear. 

"With my son," Slade reminds him. Dick pushes a pair of fingers in Slade's cunt slowly, groaning at the slick heat he feels and leaning up for another kiss.

"With your son," Dick repeats. "Just one sexy, hot kiss and you can watch me fuck my little brother until he cries. You know, I never realised how sexy cute boys crying in pleasure was until tonight." Slade glances at Joey again. This, it seems, is all he needs to push Jason aside and get to his feet. Jason huffs a quiet, disgruntled noise and crawls the few feet to nuzzle up against Dick again, caressing Slade's leg in the process. Joey plops himself down on Slade's armrest and Slade stiffens. 

Sure enough, Joey grabs his face with one hand and kisses him square on the mouth with few formalities. Slade doesn't respond- immediately, anyways. Joey is surprisingly persistent and Dick and Jason watch with such arousal, it's hard not to give in a little. Once the initial taboo is broken, well, there is something much easier about it. Joey kisses him hard and, likely due to the pollen, rather needily. Slade holds himself back from participating too much. 

Dick changes places with Jason, licking his lips as he pushes Jason's face into Slade's cunt, and Jason is more than happy to eat him out just as feverishly as he did Joey. This leaves Dick to press up against Jason's back, rutting against the small of his back and reaching around to stroke his aching cock with a pleased hum. 

"Always wanted to have a foursome," he murmurs. When Joey pulls off again, he seems blissfully satisfied. He stays on the armrest but leans into Slade's shoulder to watch from here. Slade's not sure any of them are going to remember this when the pollen wears off but, admittedly and unfortunately, he thinks Dick might have had a point. Affections are usually strained between him and Joey and now- 

Well, it's probably just the effects of the pollen. 

They watch Dick fuck Jason until he really does cry. 


End file.
